Sharpener and Erasa: 21 Truths
by Ahmyrak
Summary: 21 Truths about two very overlooked characters: Sharpener and Erasa. One-shot. EraSha with hints of GhVi


**Sharpener and Erasa: 21 Truths**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, its characters or settings. Just the many, many headcanons and ideas that spring from them. **

**Note: This will go by the format of: 7 truths for Sharpener, 7 truths for Erasa, and 7 truths for both of them. Some of these got rather long, but I suppose I just had a lot of ideas. Please enjoy the love for these far too often overlooked side characters and their relationships with each other and the people around them. **

* * *

Is it a well known fact to Sharpener that most of his peers think he's just muscle and cockiness, with no actual redeeming characteristics to speak of. The stereotypical dumb blonde and high school jock, all wrapped in a neat, beefy six foot- four package. Nothing made Sharpener more irritated than this; anyone with a brain and basic knowledge of how sports teams worked could gather that one couldn't have a future in sports, let alone even be on a team by being a "dumb jock".

In actuality, he was in the top five percentile of the entire school – something that very few people knew – and he had more offers for sports scholarships to faraway colleges than he knew what to do with. He worked hard, fought hard, studied hard, and was hell-bent to _be_ something.

Sharpener had dreams too, after all.

* * *

As much of a rocky start they had, Sharpener considers Gohan his best friend.

_The _best friend.

Sure, he thought that Gohan had studying habits that were borderline extreme, a hero complex that rivaled Videl's – and probably the size of Satan City in general – and wore ridiculous costumes to keep his super-powered side on the down low, but Gohan was literally the first person Sharpener had ever met that didn't judge him based firstly on outward appearances.

To Gohan, Sharpener was just Sharpener – loud, maybe a bit obnoxious, but just a regular person like everyone else. Maybe it took someone like Gohan – super human and all that – to really be able to just look past such things as cliques, stereotypes, and first impressions. Maybe Gohan was just a nice person and had dealt with his fair share of crazies throughout his life and high school children were the least of his worries.

Regardless, when one of the first things Sharpener ever said to Gohan (in an alpha male tone at that) was "_Boxing is my life, man._", he half expected in a sudden bout of hindsight to receive an eye roll for his brazen, cocky attitude.

Instead, Gohan simply smiled and said, "_Yeah, sometimes it's nice to just let loose and punch something._"

Sharpener would never forget that.

* * *

Boxing in general, for Sharpener, was originally his go-to stress reliever for when his home situation got too out of hand. His mother was an alcoholic, and his father was a no good lecher who spent more time away from home than anything. Sharpener couldn't even remember the last time he saw his father when he really thought about it.

His mother wasn't violent or anything; she wasn't much of anything. She largely ignored her only son; left him to his own livings and left money for food and expenses.

The bare minimum as it were.

Be that as it may, his situation – one that he largely had no control over while he was still considered a child – drove him to seek outlets in which he could just let it all go without sinking into the typical rebellious turns of violence.

In the end, Videl was the one who introduced him to a well known boxing instructor in middle school, and the rest was history from there.

* * *

While Videl introduced him to what he considered his saving grace, Sharpener introduced Videl to Erasa – whom he liked to think was her's.

Sharpener knew Erasa from all the way back when they were toddlers, and they largely stuck together all throughout the years, almost as if they were siblings. Once he had gotten to know Videl a little bit, he thought maybe the poor, fame-pressured preteen could use a girlfriend who wouldn't necessarily just be friends with her because her dad was famous.

Erasa was the perfect medicine for helping the tomboy let loose and just be a girl, even if it took a couple weeks of bothering for Videl to warm up to the short-haired blonde. How did Sharpener know this?

He knew Erasa very well, and he liked to think he knew Videl too, but it was when one day Erasa made the off hand comment that Videl's hair looked absolutely adorable in pigtails that he knew the friendship was cemented for good.

One did not miss a short-tempered girl's blush, after all.

* * *

Sharpener is also the first one to notice Videl's subtle, but very there feelings for a certain six foot-two new student of Orange Star High, and likely way before even she would admit.

She was much more invested in Gohan's personal life than was probably healthy and even long after he had joined their little group – and evaded her piercing gazes and even sharper interrogations of his personal life – all Videl seemed to bring up was Gohan this and Gohan that.

When Sharpener brought up her little crush randomly on the way home from school one day, Videl nearly spat her juice all over the pavement and proceeded to swat at him with a gloved hand – hair bushy and pointed like an angry cat's tail, however that worked.

He let the subject drop rather quickly, as Gohan was just approaching them – along with Erasa close behind – but that didn't stop him from letting out a knowing laugh when Gohan was on the receiving end of one of Videl's patented freak outs when he asked if she liked dumplings.

"Like" being the word that set her off, hilariously.

Sharpener had to snort to himself – that girl had it bad and she didn't even know it.

* * *

Along with boxing, another, rather surprising hobby of Sharpener's was collecting and watching horror flicks. They could be slashers, paranormal, demons and monsters, or even those cheesy B-grade ones where you wanted to laugh more than dash behind your couch – he loved them all.

It was almost a game for Sharpener, really. He liked to sometimes imagine the role he'd play in a specific situation. Would he be the big oaf that boasted greatness, only to be sniped down by a serial killer's machete half way into the movie? Maybe he'd be the hero – defeat the villain, save the girl and live happily ever after, until the sequel anyway. Other times he'd imagine he was the so called bad ass that was touched by virtually nothing and kicked ass simply because that's what bad asses do, making it to the end of the movie and when the other still-living characters sang praises, he would just give a salute and disappear into the sunset like the cool dude he was. That, or the sniveling baby crying when the ghost finally made its frightening appearance in the form of a flaming Ouija board.

No matter the situation though, Sharpener hoped at the very least he'd always be the guy who was known for protecting his friends in the end.

* * *

By the end of the day – or end of high school as it would happen to be – Sharpener asked Videl out a total of seven times.

The first was classic, one of his first encounters with her and he was still quite the boastful preteen. He'd popped out a line he'd heard in a television drama that was on the previous weekend while he was cleaning up the mess that was his mother's beer cans and empty take out boxes – _"Hey babe, how 'bout you and I catch a movie?" _Needless to say, his answer was a brutal crack to the nose – both a strike to his pride and a lesson that television dramas weren't a good source for dating tips to pick up girls.

When it came to Videl though, Sharpener really couldn't let it go – she was a really great girl after the violent temper and silent treatments – and he understood all too well how parents could negatively affect you even in the smallest forms. He always tried to deepen that bond between them, even after Erasa – and even Gohan – entered the picture.

After asking the second through sixth times though, Sharpener was starting to realize that maybe he wasn't as serious as he thought. The first time sure, he liked her a lot and he knew that given that chance, they probably would have gotten on well. In the end though, he noticed that him asking her out half-heartedly was more of a ploy than anything. It kept other guys away from her – the ones that obviously would tail her for her riches and fame, instead of the girl that he knew beneath it all.

The seventh time was probably his favorite confession though, which happened during their high school graduation. Sharpener obviously knew that Gohan had already claimed her heart, but still, when the ceremony ended, he pulled Videl to the side and laid it on her in the goofiest way possible.

"_Hey babe, how 'bout you and I catch a movie?" _

Videl had watched him for several moments, before swatting him playfully on the shoulder. Confused, he had stood silently until he watched her lips spread into the most honest and endearing smile she had ever given him.

"Sharpener, you are a wonderful friend."

They then exchanged a knowing look – one that told him that she knew what he had been doing the whole time and that told her he was glad he could help her out – and then Videl wandered off to be enveloped into a bear-crushing Erasa hug.

When Sharpener got home that evening, he briefly thought back to that big smile and glittering blue eyes of one of his best friends and for the smallest moment, he thought to himself –

_Damn. _

Seconds later, the feeling was gone and he went about popping a movie into his DVD player.

* * *

Erasa, to the surprise of practically _everyone_, loved to garden and fix up machinery.

This fact was only surprising because Erasa was probably the most girly of girls known at Orange Star High. Each blonde strand on her head was in place and blown dry perfectly every morning. Each fingernail perfectly trimmed and buffed so they wouldn't snag or chip – and this was usually accompanied by a coat of glossy polish just for the hell of it.

But at the end of the day, Erasa simply loved sinking gloved hands into some fresh potting soil to plant arrays of flowers – from daisies to tulips to baby's breath – or tinker with various large machines, oiling the gears or replacing the ignition cylinder of a hover car.

Her father was a mechanic, after all, and Erasa was a curious child if anything, so she really didn't see anything wrong with such things.

It was one day that Erasa was just finishing up tightening up a gear in Videl's jet-copter that a group of girls from their class approached her, asking why she would ever think getting dirty like that was feminine or cute. Videl had rolled her eyes – as expected – and was about to bounce down from her perch on the copter hood to reprimand them when Erasa flicked one of her gloves off, sending small specks of oil down onto the girls' dainty shoes.

"_Please,_" she scolded them as if she were talking to child, flashing her still perfectly manicured nails to them in a huff. "_Do you see a __**speck**__ of dirt on these hands?"_

She was never asked again.

* * *

Erasa is the first person to discover that Gohan is Saiyaman, as in, she knew from the moment he sat down. Seriously though, no one was _that _fidgety over people talking about a super hero if they weren't _said hero._ She wasn't an idiot and she really didn't care either like Videl did, which maybe was why she could accept the fact a little easier than her black-haired bestie, whom seemed to be in denial over the whole matter.

She almost had a conniption several times when teachers would scold Gohan when he spent a little too much time in the "bathroom", earning snickers from surrounding students. '_Poor guy,' _she'd always think, though that never stopped her from mentally busting a gut at his embarrassment – he was uber cute when embarrassed anyway.

All in all though, Erasa simply had fun pretending she didn't know, and really hammed up her act when it was revealed to the tournament goers that nerdy Son Gohan was Satan City's new fighter of justice.

* * *

One thing Erasa never told a soul except the teddy bear sitting at the corner of her bed was that Videl was her first love.

Videl had to be _the _most cute, awkward girl she had ever met, and that fascinated her. She didn't believe those temperamental mood swings of her's for a second, nor did she humor them either. At the first verbal strike against her from said pint sized firecracker, Erasa had unleashed what Videl later dubbed as _the scariest forehead poke ever. _

No one gave Erasa attitude, Sharpener could attest to this on more than one occasion.

Regardless, Erasa also wasn't one to hold grudges, and continued to pursue friendship with Videl, feeling extremely proud when she succeeded too. She simply just had to figure out which buttons to press, and Videl would suddenly become this new person, practically unrecognizable to her usual persona. She knew Videl liked being girly in her own way – having that pointed out embarrassed her endlessly and gave her the cutest pink glow in her cheeks. She loved reading classic literature, listening to certain syrupy pop songs, and loved dark chocolate more than Erasa loved flowers.

That was saying something.

Erasa soon found these little tidbits to be her rare treasure – something only she knew – and in later years she mused that she probably did love Videl more than just a best friend would during some point in their high school years.

It didn't matter anyway though, as Erasa may not have gotten the girl, so to speak, but not even Gohan knew of the pursed lip face of Videl when she'd head bob to the pop music blaring from her headphones.

* * *

Erasa dreamed of traveling the world.

Not just a one time trip out of the country, no, she wanted the whole nine yards. If she could mark her existence in every country on earth, she'd be a very happy woman. Ultimately, she was a free spirit tied down by gravity – if she could fly, she'd leave in a heartbeat and probably never return...maybe.

Gohan, the sweetheart he was, did once try to teach her to fly at Videl's request, but Erasa couldn't quite get the hang of it. She could float a couple feet off the ground at most, and her lack of stamina prevented her from going very far. It was okay though; she appreciated the sentiment and the feeling of drifting in the air lazily like a cloud.

It didn't deter her either.

Hidden in a drawer of her dresser, she kept several maps, atlases, and landmark brochures in the hopes that one day she'd get to use them.

* * *

In Erasa's household, there is no motherly figure, as her mother passed away shortly after the birth of her youngest brother. She did have a father, whom she loved very, very much. She also had five brothers, four older and one younger.

While she also loved her brothers, she usually wanted to pummel them.

Erasa, herself, was the second youngest in their household of six men and a girl. Their home was a close-knit one though, even the eldest brother – twenty three years of age – still lived at home and contributed to the caring of younger and still-in-school children like Erasa. Their father always made it clear that they did not have to stay home, provide money, nor feel like they owed him anything. He was proud to care for the children his beautiful wife left him, and he'd be damned if he didn't work hard to give them everything they deserved while growing up.

Erasa was certain it was that very attitude and love that prompted his children – herself included – to remain home to make sure that he was able to be at ease, knowing all his children were under a watchful pair of eyes or four.

Their small home may be crowded, but it was home to all of them none the less.

* * *

There was a point during high school that Erasa ended up balancing three part time jobs. She loved being busy – whether that was shopping, hanging out with her friends, or working – and the more money she earned, the more she could save.

One of them was helping out at her father's shop; his receptionist had quit rather suddenly and he was swamped with work. Erasa only thought it natural to step in and help her parent – she shared this responsibility with two of her brothers too. She took pride in the fact that out of the three children, her father only let her in the back to help work on machines.

Another was a local flower shop owned by an elderly woman old enough to be her great-grandmother. The woman was deaf in one ear, but she was sweet as a button and Erasa _did _always fancy the idea of opening a flower shop of her own after her fantasized travels of the world. She'd be graduating high school soon enough as well, so this was perfect to keep up on her gardening hobby.

The last part time job came upon her once her father fell ill – a serious condition that required surgery and several weeks of bed rest. They couldn't just close shop, that was their household's main source of income and with only three brothers and herself now at home – the youngest brother still too young to work and the second eldest moved out after marrying – this put them in a hard place.

Erasa honestly considered dropping out of high school – something that Videl almost slapped her silly for suggesting – in order to be able to work full time in her father's shop until he recovered. She knew it would be foolish to up and quit when she was only a couple months from graduating. Luck really decided to throw her for a loop. Instead, she opted to pick up a third job: a server at a coffee shop.

Balancing three jobs and school – final exams included – was draining, and for a while Erasa believed that she'd drop dead before she could graduate. She didn't even know how long it had been since she was able to see her friends either, but her family needed her; that's what she kept reminding herself.

She just wanted her father to get better, she didn't care what she had to do to help that, but the weeks past and her father was still struggling to return to health. It was frightening, and stressful for Erasa, to the point that it was impossible for her friends to _not _notice.

One day, while she was in the back of the coffee shop cleaning, the manager called her saying she had visitors. Erasa was rendered confused; this particular coffee shop was across town and was certain no one really knew about this quaint little place. When she walked out, she was floored to see not only Videl, Sharpener, and Gohan, but her father as well. She could feel her hands shaking as she approached them, eying the man who was just earlier that morning sleeping with a high fever and a complexion that reminded her of chalk. Yet, here he was before her, smiling and looking as if he were never sick at all.

"_H...how?_" she managed to ask as her old man enveloped her in a tight hug. Looking over his shoulder, Sharpener looked rather confused himself, but Gohan and Videl exchanged knowing looks.

Gohan scratched the back of his neck and offered, "_I have a friend who makes really good beans- I mean, uh, medicine." _

Between Gohan laughing awkwardly, Videl slapping her palm over her face, and Sharpener looking like he'd just missed a really funny joke, in her father's arms, Erasa laughed so hard she cried.

* * *

Sharpener was a special person to Erasa; she'd known him almost all of her life, so she really only felt it natural that they would continue being together long into their adult years. Kinda like those anime shows she watched sometimes where the childhood friends had a bond so strong that they could finish each others' sentences and know what each were thinking. They stuck by each other, and even when they were old and wrinkly, they'd still make mischief and act like they were in their tender years – a friendship with the strength of steel.

That was the kind of relationship they had, she felt.

When this comfortable feeling of friendship changed into something more, Erasa figured it had to be at high school graduation. She watched him pull Videl to the side, away from everyone, and talk with her for a while. Even she could tell from her spot in the crowd that it was something she shouldn't interrupt, so she simply stood by and watched him talk with her best female friend.

It was almost scary, the way their small chat seemed to be so _final._ Videl soon arrived back at Erasa's side with a serene, wide smile and Erasa couldn't help but squeeze her into a bear hug. Sky blue eyes watched the childhood friend left behind in the bustle of graduated teens and congratulating teachers.

Would they be separating too, now that high school was over and college was just around the corner for everyone? Erasa herself was going to a community college for business for her future in helping her father's shop and opening a store of her own one day – something close to home, close to work, and cheap enough for her to afford on her own.

But what about Sharpener? Had they_ really_ not talked about this? What if he went far away?

A tiny feeling of dread entered Erasa at that moment, as Sharpener approached them again, a dorky smile more suited for someone like Gohan plastered on his face. For some reason, Erasa had a feeling she knew where they were all going to end up – where Sharpener and herself were going to end up.

It wasn't okay, was it?

She couldn't even bring herself to ask, and she lamented this as she laid in bed that night, holding her secrets teddy bear and staring out at the sky she so very wished to travel – but no longer alone.

Erasa knew he was going far away, without her, and she didn't like it at all.

* * *

The next time Sharpener and Erasa personally meet each other after separating for college is at Gohan and Videl's wedding. The three years had surprisingly flown by for the both of them; they could hardly contain their disbelief that they actually hadn't stayed in touch outside of the occasional email.

Predictably, they matured over the small time lapse, with Erasa sporting a slightly longer hair cut – though you could tell she had been tending to her flowers just before arriving to the wedding, her face and fingernails were perfect as per usual – and a less revealing dress than what would have been the norm for her back in the day. Sharpener kept his hair long, though he had it pulled back into a messy ponytail, and had the slightest bit of stubble on his chin from late night studying.

All in all, the reunion between the blondes – and their high school friends slash now married newlyweds – was an enjoyable, but short lived moment. They exchanged their greetings, reminisced about the old days, laughed at the beet red face of Gohan when the crowd chanted for him to remove Videl's garter high up on her thigh.

After the wedding, they once again go their separate ways.

* * *

It's about five months later that they meet up again, Sharpener and Erasa.

Sharpener just happens to be in town for the hell of it – because that's all he'd admit to – and so he and Erasa go to the bar to have drinks and truly catch up over the years of personal absence.

This time, they talk about the past – school, life, their mutual like of Videl – everything.

About three drinks later, they are laughing about the World Martial Arts Tournament from way back when, and how Erasa was yelling like a crazy fangirl about being able to see Gohan's face once he removed those _silly _sunglasses. She pokes fun back at the tacky white suit Sharpener sported to woo Videl the same day, then they both laugh at how their friend Mark had an unbelievable number of skin burns from how much the two of them yanked the binoculars he sported around his neck.

At about five drinks, Erasa is barely hanging on to her bar stool – she's laughing so hard – and Sharpener is whistling some random tune he saw on television once. Something about a television drama and movies, he can't quite remember.

An unknown number of drinks later, they are in Erasa's apartment, giggling and touching and kissing on her couch. Sharpener's hands are clumsy, like a nervous virgin even when he clearly wasn't, though to him it was just the alcohol. Erasa's sighs sound like a spring breeze, her breath escaping in small gasps as she clings to him happily.

The next morning, Erasa asks if he wants to date her. Sharpener says he does, but he won't.

Sharpener never explains why, and Erasa never asks.

* * *

The next time they meet up coincidentally is when they meet a two year old Pan.

Both Sharpener and Erasa had to hand it to their pint-sized best friend; it seemed she had had enough of the two of them lacking the balls to contact each other again after their previous rendezvous and took matters into her own hands.

No one denied a request from Videl, let alone Sharpener and Erasa, her two closest friends.

So when Erasa shows up on the Son's front step and rings the doorbell, she is surprised that it's Sharpener who answers the door. Gohan is further in, high on a ladder organizing books when he greets her. Erasa jokes that Gohan couldn't have looked any more dorky, and feels warm inside when the blonde next to her laughs and says he said the exact same thing.

When Videl comes downstairs with an adorable, chubby Pan in her arms, the two of them relinquish their jokes on the otherwise unaffected Gohan, and admire just how much the little child looked like her mother. _Ah, _they think, _she looks so wonderful as a mom. _

Videl approaches them, eying them with those sharp blue eyes of hers, and clears her throat.

"So, I hear Sharpener is finally moving back to Satan City for his new job? Congratulations."

Erasa's head shoots sideways faster than her neck would like, and watches as Sharpener turns a healthy shade of red, denying any sort of reasoning as to why he'd return to his hometown.

Sharpener nervously scratches his neck, "_Yeah, well, you know. I guess I kinda missed some things here..." _

Erasa doesn't miss the small small Videl sports soon after, nor the knowing stare Gohan sends her way once he approaches to take Pan off of Mommy's hands. Her light blue gaze touches the floor, a small smile of her own peeling across her glossed lips.

One week later, Erasa quietly asks Sharpener out over dinner.

This time, he says yes.

* * *

The two of them find, oddly enough, that their style of dating is largely the same. While they went to a bar months before, Sharpener admits during a movie that he actually prefers quieter settings compared to loud bars and dance clubs – something that seemed out of the ordinary for the local young adults of Satan City.

Erasa smiles, and says that she frequents the coffee shop she used to work at, agreeing that she preferred that kind of atmosphere as well. Year apart made the dating journey actually more enjoyable – the both of them changing just enough where they were still familiar, but learning new things about each other. Quirky, yet quiet, fun and also adventurous – this was them.

Just like meeting your best friend all over again.

Erasa, unsurprisingly, is a cuddly person, but not as cling-happy as in high school and Sharpener is a gentleman worthy of any girl's praise.

Erasa pokes fun that he must have finally caught on some useful tips from something other than television dramas. Sharpener goes red in the face, making the small blonde laugh until the killer from the horror movie he picked out jumps out from hiding and attacks the unsuspecting woman on the television screen.

She jumps, screeching and covering her face in her hands. It's Sharpener's turn to laugh.

* * *

It's around a year later, when they both just finish visiting with the Son family that Sharpener randomly brings up children. Sharpener is breezing through a magazine as Erasa is tinkering under the hood of a hover car – she is helping out at her father's shop for a couple hours.

She pauses then, thinking internally to herself before confessing that she never really thought she'd have kids – having brothers, even the older ones, to watch over at times seemed to drain her of the desire among other things. Sharpener eyes her carefully over the glossy pages of the booklet in his hands, then hums to himself, flipping a page between two fingers.

_Among other things, huh_?

* * *

It's a sunny, spring afternoon that Sharpener appears at Erasa's doorstep – a few weeks later.

Confused, she peeks around him to see a small, green suitcase, something that she knew Sharpener wouldn't normally own. Green was her thing, after all. He lugs the thing inside, offering it to her with a light gesture.

Erasa blinks, laying the case onto its side and opening the latches silently. The inside is empty, with the exception of two medium sized manilla envelops resting at the bottom. She takes the top one and peels the gold tongs back to open the flap, pulling out the contents of the package.

On a simple piece of paper – which was covering whatever other papers were under it – was a brief sentence printed in bold, neat lettering.

**Marry me? **

She can barely choke back the tears until she peels away the paper to reveal the contents behind it. They aren't more papers, they are brochures for the islands just outside of South City, and a guide pamphlet of the mountains there.

Like a bursting spigot, a hard laugh bubbles from her throat as she pressed a hand to her chest, water leaking from her eyes in rapid succession. She looks down to the other envelope in the case, and Sharpener is quick to explain that it is an early wedding gift from Videl. Erasa only cries harder.

Videl really did know her best friends, Erasa thinks briefly, then also flirts with the desire to both strangle and hug said best friend who was probably smiling hours away in her house like the mischievous woman she was.

Instead, she lets out said desires on her now fiance, effectively tackling him to the ground.

* * *

Sharpener and Erasa spend approximately two years traveling around the world. They married at the first place they went – the Spice islands that Sharpener picked out – atop the highest mountain they could hike. Erasa didn't wear a wedding dress or anything, but she did wear a veil and it was then that she also got a ring. Gohan and Videl were the only witnesses, as they could easily fly out themselves to meet for the occasion – Pan left home with Grandma and Grandpa.

Their best friends are also the ones who marry them, as they had gotten themselves ordained before coming. Erasa was a blubbering mess, but no one seemed to mind, and it took about an hour to finally coax her to start descending the mountain again afterward. Erasa was a very happy bride.

After that, they traveled to Clover City, which was known for its many, many varieties of flowers and plant life – the gift that Videl and Gohan had gotten them. Then they went to Paprika Valley, then the mountains outside of West City, then to Cinnamon Heights. All the brochures, maps, and atlases Erasa had kept over the years were used – not one neglected. They saw mountains, volcanoes, fields of flowers, wheat, orchid trees, and probably every ocean on the globe.

They made due with the money each of them had saved, and anything extra they simply worked temporary small jobs at the places they visited.

All in all, when they returned home to Satan City, Erasa could officially say that her dreams had been accomplished, thanks to both her husband and best friends. Sharpener could easily agree that those were some of the funnest years he spent, and offered the idea that they set up a savings fund for them to travel again when they are old and retired. She agrees immediately, smiling wide.

Eventually, Erasa opens her own flower shop, using her new found knowledge of flowers from around the globe to become of the most varied shops in the world. Sharpener resumes his job as Satan City University's boxing instructor, along with his main job of physical rehabilitation therapy – the career he went to college for – and is largely successful.

Sharpener and Erasa are happy, and life was good.

* * *

**Well there you have it, my first officially publish DBZ fanfic. Haha. I wanted to give these two highly underfocused characters some love. I like to think they are extremely adventurous, open, and unique people and I hope that kind of shines here. Lots of little tidbits on Videl as well, as I think she was an important component in their lives too. Anyway, I hope anyone who reads this enjoyed it! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Until next time! **


End file.
